fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 September 2015
02:32 Scary ish a bunneh 02:32 * Scaryreader12 nods 02:32 I DEMAND YOU BENCH PRESS ME 02:32 ...oh 02:32 Oh my 02:32 Henry, GET THE CAMERA 02:32 * DroidUnit774 films 02:32 K 02:33 Or... 02:33 *Hides fifty cameras in every room 02:33 * Scaryreader12 throws Zombeh the camera 02:33 Hi hux m80_ 02:33 * TheZombeh hands Henry the cameras 02:33 * Darkstorm360 puts scary in a crazy asylum 02:33 * Jasper, Gfor's Bae notices the camera and hisses 02:33 * Darkstorm360 gits paid 02:33 Hux your profile picture tho 02:33 You record. I burn people 02:33 Thank yee 02:33 wtf are these metallic recording devices. 02:33 That ish aweshome 02:33 I almost got put in a crazy asylum ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:33 These are cameras 02:33 Cameras, bitch. 02:34 HUXLY 02:34 Camera droid: *films jasper* 02:34 i am not a female dog. 02:34 Go to scary 02:34 It's true, doe 02:34 She is lonely 02:34 jasper 02:34 *Hides a camera in Jasper's ass* 02:34 you mad ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) 02:34 yes i am very mad 02:34 why 02:34 Jasper, that's not what ur mother said. 02:34 because your "friends" are invading me >:? 02:34 * Scaryreader12 whimpers 02:34 mad for that dick 02:34 >:? 02:34 what 02:35 * TheZombeh holds a picture of a rock 02:35 XD 02:35 Awww 02:35 * Scaryreader12 sighs 02:35 shit 02:35 *>:/ 02:35 Scary is so cute tho 02:35 I must rescue 02:35 well 02:35 >:? kinda is a face. 02:35 * TheZombeh breaks a rock 02:35 the question mark makes a mouth 02:35 oh 02:36 I saw it as a nose. 02:36 *Gives hux a apple pie* 02:36 Scary 02:36 http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=q6EoRBvdVPQ#Yee 02:36 Should I rescue u? 02:36 BEHOLD MOFO: http://gamejolt.com/games/that-night-at-fredbears-saga/89579 02:36 I don't like apple pie, but thank you. 02:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z03rlruHnmY 02:36 * DroidUnit774 draws sword 02:36 * DroidUnit774 spears garnet in the abdomen 02:37 Welco e 02:37 Welcome* 02:37 But piano tiles is too fun so bye scary 02:37 * DroidUnit774 throws hay 02:37 Good luck 02:37 * DroidUnit774 shoots Peridot 02:37 * DroidUnit774 is win 02:37 * Scaryreader12 nods 02:38 * DroidUnit774 invades all fandoms 02:38 Why do I even come here? Maybe I just like watching people. 02:38 Hux, u stalker 02:38 Hue 02:38 I watch people too 02:38 * TheZombeh doesn't go to the bathroom 02:38 snipars 02:38 Stalker ewe 02:38 * Scaryreader12 stalks everyone ewe 02:38 * DroidUnit774 stalks chat 02:38 *Turns chibi and lays on hux's head* .-. 02:39 * DroidUnit774 is an assassin 02:39 * Scaryreader12 EWE 02:39 * DroidUnit774 assassinates freddy fazbear 02:39 I can't hold it. (Goes to hell and pees in the lava) 02:39 * DroidUnit774 shoots jasper 02:39 .w. 02:40 Scary 02:40 I saw so many star wars merchandise today 02:40 Go away before I kill u 02:40 So many 02:40 Rescue me 02:40 Why 02:40 * Scaryreader12 ;-; runs away 02:40 * Darkstorm360 doesn't like stalkers 02:40 * DroidUnit774 invades LOZ next 02:40 * Scaryreader12 ewe 02:40 * DroidUnit774 invades fnaf 02:41 * TheZombeh invades Star Wars 02:41 * DroidUnit774 invades zombeh 02:41 Gross 02:41 But zombeh 02:41 * Scaryreader12 invades MLP 02:41 * TheZombeh files a restraining order on Droid 02:41 Have you read Star Wars Death Troopers? 02:42 That already has zombies in it 02:42 Haha 02:42 It's too late 02:42 I got a score of 274 02:42 I love how trolls call "raiding", which is actually pretty edgy. 02:42 *it 02:42 True 02:42 I Iz I 02:42 Edgy, man. 02:42 I love how other people call it wars and raiding, which is also edgy. 02:42 Raiding is just another word for "Let's get banned for breaking rules" 02:43 XD 02:43 It's an over-glorified word for attacking. 02:43 Ban me for saying Pootis 02:43 Pls don't 02:43 bands zombeh 02:43 is win 02:43 When I think of raiding I think of a small group of pirates stealing gold 02:44 Yargh 02:44 * DroidUnit774 promotes self to admin 02:44 * DroidUnit774 bans Sera 02:44 rip 02:44 Arrrrh!! 02:44 * DroidUnit774 is win 02:44 Ha 02:44 New high score 02:44 * Constable Huxley the Horse bans all of you from the Main Wiki 02:44 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:44 XDD 02:44 Nuuu 02:44 dammit Hux 02:44 :c 02:44 cri 02:44 Hax, u sux 02:44 i was about to make my return there : ( 02:44 389 02:44 * DroidUnit774 is already blocked 02:45 oh yeah, cause le hackings 02:45 * DroidUnit774 is unaffected by the ban lol 02:45 That happened to some other peoples' accounts, too, sadly. 02:45 It's kinda sad because it's like shooting a sick dog :( 02:45 Scary 02:45 Yeah..Thank god for password changes tho 02:45 I issue sorry 02:45 Plz forgive 02:45 * Scaryreader12 hugs Dark 02:45 Wait jk 02:46 Joking again 02:46 * Darkstorm360 hugs scary 02:46 *punches scary* 02:46 * Scaryreader12 frowns 02:46 ... 02:46 Henry 02:46 * Scaryreader12 is punched ;-; 02:46 * Scaryreader12 "Why?" 02:46 I will kill u 02:46 Ya 02:46 * Scaryreader12 "Henry......" 02:46 Go ahead an try 02:46 * Darkstorm360 pulls out storm chaser 02:46 * Scaryreader12 "GO SUCK A FUCKING DICK!!!" 02:46 O_O 02:46 ... 02:46 * Scaryreader12 >:( 02:46 * Darkstorm360 swings it at Henry 02:47 Um.. 02:47 * Scaryreader12 hops away t(-_-)t 02:47 Um.... 02:47 *cough* 02:47 * The Nightmare Freddy Fazbear looks shocked 02:47 Scary no u......jk jk. Just a jokey 02:47 Um....Oh 02:47 * Scaryreader12 invades hedgehogs 02:47 I think its wabbit season.. 02:48 *Grabs scary and slams her onto the wall* 02:48 * Scaryreader12 "I think its a put a boot up your ass season." 02:48 * Scaryreader12 turns into a lion,roars loudly 02:48 WTF!?!? 02:48 * Scaryreader12 eats Henry 02:48 ... 02:49 *Hugs myself to sleep inside Scary's stomach* 02:49 .-. 02:49 * Scaryreader12 spits him out 02:49 *fur is wet* Hm 02:49 Scary no 02:49 * Scaryreader12 walks away 02:49 We do not eat people 02:49 Well,i gotta clean mysekf *walks away* 02:50 Without cooking them first 02:50 * Darkstorm360 tackles Henry 02:50 * Scaryreader12 claps 02:50 *jumps in a clean pool and dries off my fur* 02:50 * Darkstorm360 lucks him and walks away 02:50 Brb 02:50 Gonna go female 02:50 ...ok 02:51 Well...i guess ill lay here 02:51 *lays down and tries to sleep* 02:51 B) 02:52 I'm killed chat 02:52 Why me? 02:52 Idk 02:53 So why did you turn female?? 02:53 Cause I can butch 02:54 *botch 02:54 *bitch 02:54 XD 02:54 Um...ok 02:54 Ooo baby a triple XD 02:54 *wonders if scary got my pm* 02:54 * Scaryreader12 didnt get it . 3 . 02:55 Refresh 02:55 * Female Darkstorm360 kisses Henry with poisonous lips 02:55 Also I can do that too 02:55 .... 02:55 * Scaryreader12 shivers 02:55 Um 02:55 *Throws a blanket on scary and walks away* 02:55 #Awkward 02:55 * Female Darkstorm360 gives scary a sweater 02:55 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 02:56 He will be dedicated 02:56 *ded 02:56 In about..... 02:56 * Scaryreader12 wears sweater 02:56 Hello 02:56 *Slaps storm* 02:56 10 seconds 02:56 Hi Pink guy 02:56 * Female Darkstorm360 punches Henry in the face 02:56 *rides his rail to scary* 02:56 Hurry up and die 02:56 * Scaryreader12 hugs Pink Guy 02:57 Um... 02:57 Hold on *rides his rail to darkstorm* wtf is going on here?!!?!?!?! 02:57 "Hurry Up and die" -Female Darkstorm 360 2015 02:57 Stuff 02:57 * Scaryreader12 sighs 02:57 Cynical plz 02:58 * Female Darkstorm360 hugs scary 02:58 What stuff I heard you say the word "die" ?!???! 02:58 * Scaryreader12 hugs Female Dark back 02:58 Y U SIGH? 02:58 *bumbs female dark* what are you doing? 02:59 * Scaryreader12 hops in the Pink Guy train o3o 02:59 Nothing 02:59 ( He's a core not a train) 02:59 I GTG in a minute tho 02:59 What do you mean nothing?!?? 02:59 * Scaryreader12 hops in the core o3o 03:00 I mean nothing 03:00 *Sits down on a bench and sighs* 03:00 Get off me!!! 03:00 * Scaryreader12 gets out ;-; 03:00 And you are lying because something happened! 03:00 Scary 03:00 U stay 03:00 I no go it's nvm 03:00 * Scaryreader12 sits on the ground 03:00 Oh yah pink guy 03:00 I kissed a jerk 03:01 And I killed him 03:01 *bumbs dark really hard* 03:01 ...;-; 03:01 With poison lips 03:01 *Lays down on the bench*.... 03:01 >bumbs? 03:01 /mw eats a cookiw 03:01 fuck 03:01 * Scaryreader12 eats a goddamn cookie 03:01 Lol scary 03:01 Well I don't have hands or legs! 03:02 Pink 03:02 *rides his management rail to henry* hello? You ok? 03:02 R u jealous? 03:02 *shrugs* 03:02 :^ ) 03:03 *gives Henry the cure 03:03 You look terri..... achally looking pretty good! 03:03 Never harm scary again 03:03 *Pushes the cure for your poison lips does no affect* 03:03 *somehow kills dark* 03:04 *is not killed 03:04 Gaaaa! I'm a kill you!!*circles around dark* 03:04 * Female Darkstorm360 shoots pink 03:05 * Kyler1122 protects dark 03:05 Ouch!!!!! 03:05 O hai kyle 03:05 Lucky I'm a robot or I would die!!!! 03:05 Thai 03:05 Hi 03:05 * 03:06 * Female Darkstorm360 blows up pink guy 03:06 *trys to kill dark* 03:06 * Kyler1122 kills pink 03:06 http://ultimatestopgame.deviantart.com/art/TNAF-4-Night-Stalker-561588421 03:06 *dodges* 03:06 * Female Darkstorm360 pulls out me sword which can even cut through diamonds and cuts throu gj punk 03:07 I got ur back dark 03:07 Thx 03:07 *runs away* I'm out of here 03:07 *gets up from the bench,walks away kicking a rovk* 03:07 Rock* 03:07 * Kyler1122 takes out a revolver n shoots pink b4 he got away 03:08 Hahhahahhahha I'm a robot I'm made of metal!!! 03:08 * Kyler1122 throws an employee at pink 03:08 *runs away* 03:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PL4lSYq73bw 03:08 EMP 03:08 But these are diamond bullets 03:09 *ignores them and hangs out in junkyard* 03:10 * Kyler1122 beats pink with a metal 03:10 bat* 03:10 Hey wtf!!!!! 03:10 What did I do!!! 03:10 Ouch!!!!! 03:10 * Female Darkstorm360 hugs pink 03:10 Ummmmmmm 03:10 * Female Darkstorm360 protects pink 03:10 Ok? 03:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FIeaSBY_pM 03:11 *gets on his management rail* 03:11 No holden bad 03:11 *golden 03:11 https://youtu.be/wjFH3oC6SOM 03:11 Good 03:12 *looks for scary* 03:12 GTG 03:12 *runs away* 03:13 Who ever you are leave me alone stop hitting me with a bat!!! 03:13 dark 03:13 https://youtu.be/3Qsy2lq2u-E 03:12 *looks for scary* 03:12 GTG 03:12 *runs away* 03:13 Who ever you are leave me alone stop hitting me with a bat!!! 03:13 dark 03:13 https://youtu.be/3Qsy2lq2u-E 03:13 Golden 03:13 That's real 8-it 03:13 *8-bit 03:14 *goes in house and goes in sleep mode* 03:16 I write 8-bit music 03:16 *:/ 03:16 Really? 03:17 Cuul 03:17 Yes, I just got a song done today, I still need to upload it though. 03:17 I can link my Sound Cloud 03:17 Going to sleep now. Later, guys 03:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0M9cypF0Pyk 03:19 https://soundcloud.com/ltraayap 03:22 Hi! 03:25 Who loves jacksepticeye anc markiplier ? 03:27 Star, pm 03:30 Jacksepticeye and Markiplier are cool 03:31 oh bby dat streak 03:32 -3- 03:32 chat ded 03:32 Star, pm 03:33 Sorry, was adding my soundcloud to my page 03:34 CrustStar, pm 03:34 scary 03:36 Lag 03:37 Scary 03:39 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 03:39 We're cruststar? 03:40 * Kyler1122 wakes scary up 03:40 * Scaryreader12 "zzzzzzzzzzz..." 03:41 scary pm me its important 03:43 Pink, pm 03:45 Henery pm 03:46 .. 03:46 Board 03:46 Same 03:48 So how is everyone today? 03:48 Scary, pm 03:48 Good 03:48 Got a new bb gun 03:50 Kewl 03:51 You'll shoot your eye out! XD 03:51 *Sighs and tries hot to cry* 03:51 XD 03:52 No, this is my 2nd gun 03:52 Not* 03:52 A Christmas Story reference 03:53 Ikt 03:53 I prefer the original than the second movie 03:54 There's 2? 03:55 Yes 03:55 Ok 03:55 PP check 03:55 * Scaryreader12 yawns 03:56 *pm 03:56 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 03:58 * MCGPY, the duke farts 03:58 * Scaryreader12 sprays Febreze 03:59 * MCGPY, the duke burps 03:59 Pm 04:01 Welcome to the Chat with Scary show! On this show we have special guests! 04:02 Like Robert De Niro,Adam Sandler,Jamie Foxx,and many more! 04:02 *Cries softly* 04:03 * Scaryreader12 "Right now with us is Adam Sandler!" 04:03 XD 04:03 Pm 04:04 im tired af 04:04 Scary, pm 04:05 * Scaryreader12 "Okay Adam Sandler tell us all on how you broke your ass while being in Grown Ups 2." 04:06 WB 04:06 * Scaryreader12 Adam Sandler:"You all know where we hopped off of the big rock and hit the water naked,right?" 04:06 * MCGPY, the duke interrupts interview 04:07 Yalalal! 04:07 Pm 04:07 * Scaryreader12 Adam Sandler:"When i hopped off of the big rock i hurted my ass..and i was uncomfortable for the rest of the shooting.." 04:08 * MCGPY, the duke shoots Adam Sandler 04:08 * Scaryreader12 shoots MCGPY 04:08 Scary 04:08 Pm 04:08 Ow! 04:08 * Scaryreader12 hops away 04:09 Dambit! 04:10 Scary pm 04:11 Nightmare Freddy? 04:11 * Scaryreader12 yawns 04:12 *Puts scary on my head* 04:12 pm me someone... 04:12 * Scaryreader12 o3o 04:13 * Scaryreader12 hugs Henry 04:13 *Hugs Scary* 04:14 * Scaryreader12 squeals 04:14 squeaks* 04:15 Scary pm! 04:17 WB 04:18 .. 04:18 ��-�� 04:18 Hi 04:19 scary, pm 04:20 * Scaryreader12 sighs 04:20 Dude why do you keep asking her? 04:20 * Scaryreader12 crosses arms 04:21 Cuz we in a pm 04:21 * Scaryreader12 is now sad 04:21 Well maybe she doesn't want to pm. 04:21 * Scaryreader12 sighs 04:21 *Hugs Scary* 04:22 K 04:22 * Scaryreader12 stares at the ground 04:22 Brb 04:22 *Pets scary and gives her a cookie* 04:22 ^^ 04:23 * Scaryreader12 noms on the cookie sadly 04:23 Why are you sad? 04:24 /me doesnt respond 04:24 Cmon tell me 04:24 * Scaryreader12 shakes head no 04:24 Please 04:25 *turns chibi and rolls wround cutely nibbling on a small pillow* 04:26 Back 04:26 * Scaryreader12 sighs 04:27 Hey bon, what was that picter? 04:27 Bon? 04:28 Yes? 04:28 Can you relink that pic? 04:28 http://casper808.deviantart.com/art/Human-female-Bonnie-518449424 04:29 K 04:29 I started the pm too 04:31 * Scaryreader12 cries 04:32 *hugs Scary* 04:32 Don't cry scary,please 04:32 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 04:34 *Gives scary a gift* 04:35 * Scaryreader12 looks at the gift ;-; 04:35 Open it 04:36 * Scaryreader12 looks at Henry ;-; 04:37 *has a smile on my face* Cmon please 04:37 * Scaryreader12 opens the gift 04:38 *Inside the gift is a plushie,a Toy,a Flower crown,and a note* 04:38 * Scaryreader12 looks at the note 04:38 Note says:Your the best friend i ever had ^^ 04:39 * Scaryreader12 looks at Henry ;-; 04:39 * Scaryreader12 hugs Henry 04:40 * Scaryreader12 o3o 04:41 I knew you'd a fish! 04:41 *hugs back* 04:41 (Late) 04:41 * Scaryreader12 is a bunny 04:42 Explain the fish face! 04:42 *Puts the flower crown on Scary's head* 04:43 * Scaryreader12 ^^ 04:43 ^^ 04:43 Explain! 04:43 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 04:44 * Scaryreader12 whimpers 04:45 You a o3o 04:45 *puts up scary* 04:45 * Scaryreader12 looks at Henry ;-; 04:45 *Puts her on my head,puts a small blanket and a small pillow* 04:45 : 3 04:46 Fish! 04:46 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 04:46 Fishy! 04:47 *slaps Mc* 04:48 Ok so im gonna go to sketch's chat for a while 04:48 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 04:48 Brb in 5 minutes 04:48 * MCGPY, the duke shoots Henry 04:48 Wait 04:48 Raebae just posted a new vid 04:48 Brb in like 5 mins and a couple of secs 04:49 Fish! Fish! 04:49 * Scaryreader12 is not a fish 04:49 Then explain this "o3o" 04:50 Its a bunny face o3o 04:51 No 04:51 Yes 04:51 Its a disgrace 04:51 -_- 04:52 * fish face 04:53 �� is a bunny 04:54 -3- 04:54 Fish! 04:54 t(-_-) 04:55 Why? 04:55 What is that? 04:56 * Scaryreader12 hugs Henry 04:57 *hugs scary* 04:57 o3o 04:57 Fish! 04:58 o3o 04:59 Fishies! 04:59 * Scaryreader12 acts cute 04:59 FiIililish! 05:00 going to sleep now 05:00 bai 05:00 Bye 05:01 o3o 05:01 *cuddles scary* 05:02 * Scaryreader12 purrs 05:02 *Pets scary and gives her a carrot* 05:02 o3o 05:02 Fish! 05:03 * MCGPY, the duke kills fish 05:03 * Scaryreader12 eats carrot 05:04 Fish! 05:04 *Curls up into a ball* 05:04 * Scaryreader12 hugs Henry 05:05 These are strange fish 05:05 *Hugs scary 05:05 * Scaryreader12 : 3 05:06 O3O 05:07 Very weird 05:07 Im still waiting for my allowance so i can go see the visit 05:07 : D 05:07 030 05:07 ø3ø 05:08 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 05:08 Aaaaaaaaaah! 05:08 Fiiiiiiiiiiish! 05:09 Ö3Ö 05:09 Lol 05:10 Please stop the firsh faceing 05:10 Firsh? 05:10 Yes 05:11 Don't question me! 05:12 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 05:12 *Lays next to cary tomprotect her* 05:13 * MCGPY, the duke dangles fishhook over scary 05:14 She left 05:15 * Scaryreader12 "zzzzzz...." 05:15 * MCGPY, the duke dangles it by Henry 05:16 .. 05:16 fiiiiiiiish 05:16 *Rips off the hook* 05:17 0_0 05:19 *Cuddles scary* 05:20 Fish? 05:20 * Scaryreader12 wakes up 05:20 Hey scary 05:20 Fish stole hook! 05:22 Fish! 05:22 Give me my hook! 05:23 *Throws the hook in a hay pile* good luck finding it 05:24 * MCGPY, the duke blows up hay pile, the hook lands in my hand 05:24 Found it 05:25 Bon, pm check? 05:31 Fish, what did you do? 05:31 Idk 05:32 Hey pink 05:47 ded... 05:48 Lol 05:48 Sk your dating courtney? 05:48 So* 05:49 aye 05:50 Lol...*sigh* you have someone *looks at a picture* i have someone also,but i haven't seen her 05:51 * Scaryreader12 coughs 05:51 *Sits down still looking at the picture* 05:52 * Scaryreader12 stretches 05:52 * Scaryreader12 has just finished a drawing IRL 05:53 Can i see it 05:53 * Scaryreader12 doesnt show it 05:53 * Scaryreader12 shakes head no 05:54 Please 05:58 I think my iPhone 4S is going mad 05:58 I took some photos last day and I had a ton of photos 05:58 Oh alright I'll show the drawing...... 05:58 But today it removed a lot of photos 05:58 http://imgur.com/YbI0OvJ Here -_- 05:58 * Scaryreader12 hops away 05:59 Then it still has that panorama picture I took 05:59 Somebody please tell me whats happening to my iPhone 4S?! 05:59 Idk 05:59 Have you call someone to fix it? 06:00 No 06:00 It happened just a few minutes ago before I went to school 06:00 Well idk. -shrugs- 06:01 Shruk m8, Shruk 06:01 *Tries so hard npt to laugh* 06:01 I think I solved the problem 06:02 Some of the photos are trying to make me think that they are the first photos I ever took while some of my old photos suddenly became the new photos 06:02 wtf... 06:03 S-scary 06:04 Its a beautiful drawing actually 06:05 "S-scary" dont u mean 2spooky4me m8 06:05 No 06:06 S ave meh 06:06 From schewl 06:06 No 06:06 Rood 06:06 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox haz scewl 2 06:06 Cmon 06:06 Im 100% offended pls ban 06:07 Clock make me go to ky second damn period 06:07 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny sarcasm 06:07 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox hides in non existant pms 06:07 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny hides with Lewis 06:08 *Puts a kawaii Flower crown on Toy bonnie* 06:09 im so close to just not bothering with school today 06:09 my cough is killing me 06:09 and my mum forgot where she put my uniform card 06:09 so basically she got me a lunch detention 06:10 and she says it my fault 06:11 Oh crap 06:11 * CreepyInvestigator facedesks. 06:11 *Hugs lewis* 06:11 *Throws a match on Dromor's weed* 06:11 >:3 06:11 thank fuck my mum decided to not bother with school today 06:12 hpefuly she wasnt kidding 06:12 i dont wanan schul today, im god damn sick 06:12 * Scaryreader12 gives Lewis medicine 06:12 * Scaryreader12 "Gah my heart!" 06:12 Scary 06:13 * Scaryreader12 falls to my knees 06:13 The picture is so...very 06:13 You ok? Scary 06:13 * https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bzwADJqf_Ok# plays in the background 06:13 I'm back 06:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wjan8xwNsfc 06:13 * Scaryreader12 stands up "Y-Yeah i think im okay." 06:13 *Helps Scary up* 06:13 Wolphins. 06:14 They're a thing. 06:14 * Scaryreader12 "N-Now what were you saying Henry?" 06:14 *Continues to burn dromor's weed*l 06:14 Oh i like the drawing its um 06:14 *cough* kinda cool 06:14 *choke slams Henry 06:14 ACK! 06:14 of course my mom was fucking kidding 06:15 Omfg 06:15 All of you are just r00d 2 yer parents XD 06:15 ... 06:15 ... 06:15 *Bitch slaps Dromor* 06:16 Back off ye fix 06:16 cause most of our parents are jerks, mostly our mums, i can just make a list of how many people's mums are jerks 06:16 Fox* 06:16 My dad sucks 06:16 *tombstone pile drives Henry 06:16 THANK FUCK SHE FOUND IT 06:16 He makes me go places with him, he calls ig "father son time" we just go to plsces 06:16 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox groans loudly and falls to the floor 06:17 *Humps dromor* 06:17 JUMPS* 06:17 *Shot* 06:17 ... 06:17 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox laughs then dies 06:17 ..... 06:18 Why is everyone hurting each other? XD 06:18 idfk 06:18 triple kill in tf2 06:18 *choke slams scary* UNDERTAKER! 06:18 first by dat fish weapon and then by 2 other guys, one of them being a Sniper 06:18 Henry The Hedgehog 06:18 *Humps dromor* 06:19 *punches dromor* 06:19 GG 06:19 STFu 06:19 Jk jk 06:19 *Punches Dromor rapidly* 06:19 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox does the F5 on Dromor 06:19 DON'T HURT JY BFF 06:19 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox pins dromor 06:19 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox is win 06:19 *Spawns a lazer gun and shoots dromor* 06:19 *Carries scary to a safe place* 06:19 *grabs Lewis and throws him at Henry 06:20 *catches lewis* 06:20 oh wait im supposed ot be ded 06:20 from the laughing 06:20 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox deds again 06:20 Lol 06:20 *dose 619 on henry 06:20 *Juggles Lewis's dezd body* 06:21 *Burns a shit load of dromor's pot* 06:22 *breaths fire on henry 06:22 *Moves out the way as he burns the weed instead* 06:23 *throws Henry into a pit of fire 06:24 *Grabs onto a ledge and climbs up* 06:25 * Scorpion The Fire Demon falls and dies 06:26 *grabs Henry's leg and slams him on the ground and then throws him into the wall 06:27 Ey 06:27 Ow 06:28 *stabs him with machete 06:28 *Blows up every single piece of weed dromor gots and Runs away* 06:28 Ah ok 06:29 *smokes cigar* stupid hedgehog 06:29 *Shoots his cigar* 06:29 Fack you fax 06:29 go smoke more of silvers hair! 06:29 Suck on Tails 06:30 Hello Hux 06:30 and Scary 06:30 Fuck no 06:30 * Scaryreader12 yawns 06:30 * Manglytyg hugs scary 06:30 I wish my bae was here... 06:30 *gives scary carrot cake 06:30 *sigh* 06:30 Who's ye bad mate 06:31 * Scorpion The Fire Demon runs around like a bird with its Party tit cut off 06:31 Brb 06:31 Hey Jennifer 06:32 * Scaryreader12 hugs back 06:32 Hi there 06:32 Cute 06:32 * Scaryreader12 eats the carrot cake 06:32 * Scaryreader12 o3o 06:33 cute 06:33 how r u 06:34 Scorpion The Fire Demon Has been Reked by Scorpion The Fire Demon 06:34 *sleeps* 06:35 lol 06:35 * Scaryreader12 shivers 06:35 06:36 * Manglytyg covers scary 06:36 I am not falling for that 06:38 * Scaryreader12 o3o 06:38 * Scaryreader12 \(030)/ 06:38 * Manglytyg cuddles Scary 06:38 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 06:40 oH GOD 06:40 https://youtu.be/m42V9Zf55MM?t=3m16s 06:41 im back 06:41 Wow it is dead up in here 06:41 yes 06:42 GTG 06:42 school 06:43 * Scaryreader12 draws 06:43 * Manglytyg draws with scary 06:43 * Scaryreader12 looks at Mangly o3o 06:43 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 06:44 am i really starting a new trend 06:45 this is the second trend now 06:45 * Scaryreader12 acts cute to Female Toy Bonnie o3o 06:45 i started the youngs 06:45 and now the cute fox 06:45 Maybe 06:45 Hey LEwis 06:45 Hello Lewis 06:46 * Scaryreader12 rolls around 06:46 there's gonna be a whole troop of cute foxes now arent there... 06:46 * Scaryreader12 feels sleepy 06:47 I think so 06:47 * Scaryreader12 falls asleep -.- 06:47 my god 06:47 Lewis what did you do 06:47 IDFK! 06:47 * Scaryreader12 "zzzzzzzzzzzz......" 06:47 ALL I KNOW IS WHATEVER USERNAME I HAVE A SQUAD ALWAYS APPEARS LATER 06:47 Lewis.......are you who I think you are? 06:48 * Manglytyg sends lewis to school 06:48 aye i am young foxy 06:48 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny dies 06:48 I'm not new....just an alt......I'm saying now 06:48 Mangly, don't say a word.... 06:48 The grammuur 06:49 It hurts 06:49 I sent lewis to school 06:49 :P 06:49 an alt of who though? 06:49 #GrammarBarf 06:49 Bonnie, relax. 06:49 Sjj. 06:49 I'm lucky,I had my account taken by mom so I made a new 06:49 You relax 06:49 Hey MLG 06:49 aki-lucky? 06:50 No 06:50 I'm already relaxed. :P 06:50 No 06:50 oh 06:50 Im aki 06:50 * Manglytyg sends lewis to school 06:50 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny major facepalm 06:50 Wait..? 06:50 ummmm dan? (is just htinking of random udernames now 06:50 Are you 06:50 No 06:50 Ah were you 06:50 Dan has a new acc 06:50 Diamond, who are you talking to? 06:50 Lewis look at the trend you started 06:50 just tell me who ye are in pm! 06:50 .... I'm lolli........ There! 06:51 Wheres my fork 06:51 ah 06:51 WHERE IS MY DAMN FORK 06:51 Here. *holding Bonnie's fork* 06:51 * Scaryreader12 hugs Toy Bonnie 06:51 Cuties 06:51 I MEANT IRL; +; 06:51 you sound very depressed, i can tell by the elipsis' 06:51 Caps, Bonnie... 06:51 * Scaryreader12 shrugs at Bonnie 06:51 Minimod, Dusty.. ((c': 06:51 * Scaryreader12 sits on Toy Bonnie's foot o3o 06:52 * Manglytyg hugs the cute people 06:52 * Scaryreader12 hugs Mangly back 06:52 *facepalm" 06:52 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox hugs bakc 06:52 * Scaryreader12 -3- 06:52 ofc 06:52 i need some rest 06:52 bye guys 06:52 Bye 06:52 bye 06:52 g'night scary 06:53 I'm going to school in a bit..... 06:53 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny still spoils hereelf on anything with the name danganronpa 06:53 HHH I WANT THAT BONUS DATING SIM 06:53 ^ makes me think its actually Pierrot 06:53 HHH SPOILERS AIM SORRY 06:54 i got 15 more minutes till i go to school 06:54 nahhh 06:54 Pierrot doesn't come at this time 06:54 Considering it's weekdays nao. 06:55 * Manglytyg sends lewis to school 06:58 So,yeah 06:58 I'm an alt 06:58 Ah ok 07:02 Really... 07:02 Lewis look what youve done 07:02 God damnit Lewis.... 07:02 Wha...? 07:02 WHY DO I KEEP STARTING TRENDS 07:02 Oh no 07:02 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox smashes head on the office desk 07:02 FIRST I START THE YOUNGS 07:03 NOW THE CUTE FOXES 07:03 Sjj. 07:03 I-I'm sorry... 07:03 Do you want me to be a coot bunny so your trend dies 07:03 I-I'll leave... 07:03 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy whimpers and backs into a corner. 07:03 ... 07:03 sigh 07:03 dont 07:04 god damnit i knew there would be a user starting the adventures 07:04 FUCK THEYRE STARTING THE ADVENTURES 07:04 welll time for another trend to start 07:04 RUN 07:04 Oh jeez 07:04 NOW 07:04 ITS JUST A NAME 07:04 Lewis time for school 07:04 Calm down 07:04 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny runs 07:04 ..boy i just joined this chat and already it's weird.. 07:05 They argue about peoples names 07:05 I'm out 07:05 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny grabs all mai friends and RUNS 07:05 but that name starts trends 07:05 i've st- never mind then 07:05 Is he gone 07:05 lewis your tummy 07:06 * Manglytyg steals lewis hook 07:06 I'm dead. 07:06 Ded. 07:06 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny is dead 07:08 Oh,there's anothegr cute fox! 07:08 *another 07:08 A trend is starting 07:09 hey! thats what i said! 07:09 I'll list the cute foxes here 07:09 There is one called Eve 07:10 There is one called Lewis 07:10 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy 's ears had perked up upon hearing her name. 07:10 Look 07:10 um diamond 07:10 before you and eve 07:10 was Brooklyn the Cute Female Fox 07:10 and she's my wiki cousin 07:10 Oh god 07:11 So many 07:11 at this rate im gonna have to staryt making the cute foxes my family soon 07:11 like siblings 07:11 n shit 07:11 Or something e-else.... 07:11 I know of Brooklyn, Eve,You and myself. Anymore I need to know about 07:11 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy had blushed. 07:12 Maybe 07:12 aww cute foxes 07:12 non left for now dimaon 07:12 *diamond 07:12 * Manglytyg hugs the cuties 07:12 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox notices eve, but is hugged 07:12 Wait.......I think there's 1 more 07:12 no there isnt acutlaly 07:12 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy had squeaked, her fur being warm. 07:13 * Manglytyg strokes eve 07:13 oh wait 07:13 Melody, there's Melody...... 07:13 oh yeah... 07:13 Right on cue 07:13 * Manglytyg hugs all the cuties 07:13 my ... daughter... that king built for me 07:13 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox is hugged 07:13 * Melody the Cute Female Fox is hugged 07:14 My friend said she swore........ Yeah.... I don't believe her though 07:14 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy squeaked again. 07:14 Pl-please st-stop... 07:15 thakn ogd my dad odesnt care cause I'm independant 07:15 also your friend is baby chica isn't it... 07:15 Yeah. 07:15 I look 07:16 If your are the daughter of her brother,then 07:16 yep 07:16 baby chica is my aunt 07:17 Oh,god 07:17 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy isn't involved in any of this.... 07:17 I don't have family 07:18 gtg 07:18 Bye 07:18 Melody? 07:19 I think they are the same person 07:20 S-same... 07:20 Do you love him? 07:20 •3• 07:21 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy blushed wildly. 07:21 N-no! 07:21 °3°i thinks you do 07:22 cute 07:22 Me thinks you love him 07:26 Ultron 07:26 * Dremora Stormcloak enters the Tardis 07:27 * Dremora Stormcloak walks out 07:28 XD 07:28 Eve,admit. Do you love lewis? I'll stop if you admit. 07:29 Doctor is falling 07:29 I-I don't! 07:29 :P 07:29 Yes you do. 07:30 •3• I can tell,you know. 07:30 Wait, is this an RP? 07:30 Nup Doc 07:30 Oh wow. 07:30 You mean "a RP" not an 07:31 I-I Don't... O-okay..? 07:31 No. 07:31 I meant an RP.. 07:31 Y u stutter then. 07:31 maybe 07:31 * Manglytyg huggles the cuties 07:31 I-I'm sh-shy... 07:32 * Manglytyg tickles eve 07:32 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy giggled and failed. 07:32 * Manglytyg huggles eve 07:32 St-st-stop!!! 07:32 * Manglytyg tickles diamond 07:32 Eve, you really don't have to admit anything. Emotions like this are some of the most powerful things in the Universe, and are not meant to be lied about, or forced. Just make the right decision. 07:33 I don't usually give advice for this kind of stuff. 07:33 Doc Shaddap, you're supposed to be an old geezer time lord. 07:34 XD 07:34 Stahp pulling a Matt Smith. 07:34 Oh god, he's regressing. 07:34 maybe 07:34 I've pulled a RiverSong before, deal with it B) 07:34 * Manglytyg floats in the tardis 07:34 XD 07:34 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious watches as Mangly fails 07:34 Ah nice tardis 07:34 GTG 07:34 lol 07:34 XD 07:34 bye diamond 07:34 XD 07:35 school 07:35 ok 07:35 Doctor where have you been 07:45 So ded. 07:47 * Manglytyg stabs the doctor 07:48 I did it 07:49 I killed the doctor 07:50 Mangly 07:50 Having a nice dream? 07:50 xD 07:50 Probably 07:51 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious watches as Mangly fails 07:51 : D 07:51 Rekt. 07:51 But I didn't fail 07:51 Doc, he didn't fail 07:51 He was having a dream 07:51 So he never did anything 07:51 xD 07:51 Lol yes 07:55 Guysguysguys 07:55 XD 07:56 I got 5* Valefor from The Trials in AOI 07:56 [[]]:D 07:57 Thought I froze 07:57 ;/ 07:58 Hueh 08:02 I hope dat I get 4 points by dAhub right now 08:03 Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored. 08:06 Back from achool 07:51 Lol yes 07:55 Guysguysguys 07:55 XD 07:56 I got 5* Valefor from The Trials in AOI 07:56 [[]]:D 07:57 Thought I froze 07:57 ;/ 07:58 Hueh 08:02 I hope dat I get 4 points by dAhub right now 08:03 Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored. 08:06 Back from achool 08:08 Mmmmkay. 08:08 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious leans across the Tardis Console, staring at the View Panel which is viewing the Planet below 08:08 I sneaked into my mother's laptop 08:09 ah welcome 08:10 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Mangly 08:10 I need to charge the wifi pocket. Hold on. 08:11 dem pings 08:12 ok 08:13 Aaaaand wifi ongoing charge 08:13 ok 08:13 How is everyone by the way? 08:13 good and yourself 08:14 I feel fine. Holiday is on Friday. There will be no classes during that time. 08:14 Ah nice 08:15 Yup 08:17 test 08:18 * Manglytyg hugs pink 08:19 * Pinkgirl234 hugs back 08:19 : 3 08:20 :[[]]3 08:20 cute 08:21 ^^ 08:22 Meh 08:22 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy sat in her corner. 08:23 * Manglytyg sits with eve 08:23 H-huh...? 08:24 * Manglytyg cuddles eve 08:25 Very bored. 08:25 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious sighs 08:25 * Manglytyg looks at the doctor 08:26 * Manglytyg shoot the tardis 08:26 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy squeaked. 08:26 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious watches as Mangly fails 08:26 : D 08:26 * Manglytyg strokes ebe 08:27 *eve 08:27 : D 08:28 Eve your cute 08:28 I-I am..? 08:29 yes you are 08:30 * Manglytyg licks eve 08:30 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy blushed 08:30 * Manglytyg grabs eves tail 08:31 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy yelped and held her tail. 08:31 * Manglytyg plays with it 08:31 Why are you holding it 08:32 Th-that hu-hurt! 08:32 aww 08:32 * Manglytyg huggles eve 08:33 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny totes didn't make an AOI Union 08:34 eve you shy 08:36 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy whimpered and her ears laid flat. 08:36 * Manglytyg comforts eve 08:37 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy whined a bit and tears began to form in her eyes. 08:37 * Manglytyg comforts more 08:37 shh dont cry 08:38 * Manglytyg shoots the doctor 08:39 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy gives in and nuzzles Mangly 08:39 * Manglytyg nuzzles back 08:39 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious watches as Mangly fails 08:40 * Manglytyg licks eve nose 08:40 * Manglytyg punches the doctor 08:40 Gotta go to schewl 08:40 Bai 08:40 bye 08:41 Mangly 08:41 I'm bored 08:41 I see 08:41 * Lord Ghetsis (Ultron) uses Mangly as a punching bag 08:41 xD 08:41 I'm using you to satiate it 08:41 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy blushes a bit. 08:42 ok 08:42 * Manglytyg cuddles eve 08:42 Aquack is butthurt for real. 08:42 Hey Ark 08:43 Hello there. 08:43 Wh-who..? 08:44 talk normally 08:44 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy shook her head. 08:44 ok 08:45 talk 08:46 O-okay... 08:54 yeah 09:06 * Manglytyg nuzzles eve 09:06 * Manglytyg punches the doctor 09:07 >:) 09:07 Heaps cheerful. I have another operation tomorrow :/ 09:07 ah ok 09:07 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious watches as Mangly fails 09:16 Isn't Ultron the AI from Avengers2? 09:17 Yes. 09:17 yip 09:17 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious sighs heavily, and facepalms next to the Tardis Console 09:17 Of course it is cause it's the Age of Ultron XD gosh I'm dumb 09:17 Comic version is stronger though 09:17 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy got pinged by Never)) 09:17 And I'm using adamantium comic Ultron 09:17 * Lord Ghetsis (Ultron) hits Mangly again. 09:17 Sigh really 09:18 Age of Jurassic World The Force Awakens 09:18 punch the tardis lol 09:18 Yeah. 09:18 Best movie ever 09:18 * Lord Ghetsis (Ultron) hits him repeatedly x3 09:18 * Manglytyg nuzzles eve 09:18 // The pings... ;-; 09:18 * Dragon Heaven pokes Eve 09:18 // Seriously... 09:18 // I'm trying to eat... 09:18 cute 09:18 ok 09:18 // Give a girl some space... 09:18 Eve eve eve eve eve eve 09:18 ok 09:19 STOP 09:19 *Cue explosion of pings 09:19 NOW 09:19 xD 09:19 I AIN'T FUCKIN' AROUND 09:19 Calm seas everyone 09:19 O.O 09:19 GRRR 09:19 MAGLY 09:19 Turn them off 09:19 ... 09:20 Somebody's pissed. 09:20 Doc 09:20 Initiate it 09:20 Initiate wat? 09:20 PM 09:20 Oh. 09:20 XD 09:20 Lord Ghet Rektis 09:20 ... 09:20 ... 09:20 ey ultron teh robot wit pootis 09:20 MLG Mangle is Cobalion? 09:21 ... 09:21 Now Doc 09:21 You know what to do 09:21 eveve eve eve eve eve eve eve eve 09:21 XD 09:21 xD 09:21 I REGRET NUTTIN 09:21 Plan iniiated 09:21 Fuck me.... -.- 09:21 Ok 09:21 * MLG Mangle attacks Ultron 09:21 Sure what time? 09:21 Jk 09:21 XD 09:21 * MLG Mangle hums a Rayman 2 The Great Escape song 09:21 * Lord Ghetsis (Ultron) flicks MLG Mangle away 09:22 nope.avi 09:22 yep.avi 09:22 Yes.avi 09:22 : D 09:22 * MLG Mangle spawns Pootis around Ultron 09:22 Nope.mmd 09:22 Oh no, Pootis, whatever shall I do?!?! 09:22 XD 09:22 * Lord Ghetsis (Ultron) flicks them all away 09:22 Also 09:22 Eve eve eve eve eve eve eve eve eve eve eve eve 09:22 * MLG Mangle spawns moar Pootis 09:22 XD 09:22 *Cue explosion* 09:22 pootis 09:23 what are you doing 09:23 my gosh 09:23 O.O I want a nekomimi kitten 09:23 I want nekomimi fox. 09:24 I want that too 09:24 * MLG Mangle spawns a lot of Pooti 09:24 s 09:24 neokomimi fox 09:24 Not the pootbirds! 09:24 Oh no. 09:24 Pootis is coming to attack us. 09:25 We're all doomed. 09:25 Weeeeeeeeeeeeeh. 09:25 Wait, that's the wrong onomatopoeia. XD 09:25 * MLG Mangle spawns Poot-Birds 09:25 I am MLG Mangle The Pootis! 09:25 Mhm. 09:25 You're tooooooooooooooootally going to keel us. 09:25 It's soooooooooooooooooooo foolproof. Your plan. 09:26 // Chicken flavored Ramen at 4:26 AM... 09:26 Mangly kitsunemimi 09:26 Okay, I'm done with the sarcasm- YOU'RE WEAK 09:26 * CreepyInvestigator spawns MeeM's. 09:26 XD 09:36 AYY LMAO 09:36 I don't really care. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 09:38 Hey. Mangly. 09:38 ヽ( ° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ ʀuʙ ᴍʏ ᴅᴏɴɢᴇʀ ヽ( ° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ 09:39 .... 09:39 Jesus. 09:39 * Eve The Cute Toy Foxy looks at The Doctor. 09:39 ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) let me hold your donger for a while ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) 09:39 So you're a man 09:40 What!? No! 09:40 A man with an obsession for dongers apparently. 09:40 A 40 year old man 09:41 ... 09:41 You lot are making me sad... 09:41 I'll just leave. 09:42 What's happening? 09:42 just gave DMBY a gift on DeviantArt 09:42 1/3 gifts 09:42 because its his birthday in 2 days! 09:42 Inb4 "Leaving this wiki" blog appears on the main page. 09:43 if you wonder what i gave him, i have him 10 points 09:43 but i am not going to tell teh rest 09:43 xD 09:43 Creepy is your pic a doctor 09:43 No. 09:43 It's Simon Blackquill. 09:44 *:･ﾟ✧ ᴘᴏᴏᴛ ✧ﾟ･: * ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ 09:44 btw 09:45 * MLG Mangle spawns millions and billions of Pootis 09:46 all fnaf have been cutified 09:47 Eh mah gerd they are so cute! 09:47 Even the paper plate pupepts are there 09:47 Nightmare chica isn't done for me... 09:48 Just noticed her as well. 09:48 That look from Plushtrap tho.... 09:49 He's like, "I'll get you next time, bitch...." 09:51 The Endoskeleton next to Plushtrap seems frightened. 09:52 It's like, "Holy shit, the fuck's wrong with this kid?" 09:52 Confirmed Plushtrap will get you 09:53 .... 09:54 Imma go to bed... 09:54 Night everyone... 10:01 Hey O.O 10:02 Hiya NIghtmare 10:05 Hiya Springy 10:14 K. Back. 10:14 Wait a minute. 10:15 I don't get this much people on a school monday. 10:15 Lol 10:17 Ded 10:20 http://christian2099.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Nightmare-Toy-Bonnie-Video-561574608 10:23 Ded. Very ded. 10:24 yes 10:24 SB 10:28 In other news I am close to 8000 edits on the fnaf wiki woo 10:29 Yeah, but you RP, don't you? 10:29 RP a lot? 10:29 Not that much :P 10:29 Windows 10 10:29 ye s 10:29 y e s 10:30 Ok I do RP a lot 10:30 Your RPs usually involve trying to kill a certain doctor 10:30 And failing 10:30 Only on chat :P 10:31 and I am joking around lol 10:31 Who's more powerful? 10:31 Felicia and her Gang or Mangky 10:31 >Mangky 10:31 No idea 10:31 *Mangly 10:31 Felicia wins 10:31 Morrigan vs Yasha 10:31 Who is stronger 10:32 Inuyasha? 10:32 No 10:33 Asura's wrath? 10:34 Yes 10:35 Yasha 10:35 Kami Tenchi VS The One Above All. 10:35 Holy shit that's conofusing. 10:35 windows 10 is confusing as hell 10:35 help 10:35 Yes it is 10:36 In fact 10:36 skype won't load for some reason 10:36 cri 10:36 * Lord Ghetsis (Yasha) steps into the demon world through a portal. 10:36 ...... 10:36 Oh that mysterious person....... Nope 10:37 SO much fo rben 10:37 Well, I guess you can't have Tenchi VS TOAA because they're the same person. 10:37 In context. 10:37 . 10:38 ? 10:39 hey emo 10:45 Scary? 10:45 * Scaryreader12 wakes up 10:45 Good morning all! 10:46 Morning Mangled 10:46 * Scaryreader12 stretches 10:47 * Manglytyg stretches 10:47 * Manglytyg runs after MAngled 10:47 :| 10:47 * Mangledmeddlingmetal rUNS AWAY. 10:47 Ok that didn't go well 10:47 It's not morning. 10:47 :T 10:48 Depends on the time zone 10:48 I know, I know. 10:48 * Scaryreader12 o3o 10:48 Mangled where are you running off too lol 10:49 * Manglytyg o3o 10:49 * Mangledmeddlingmetal returns with cookies for everyone. 10:57 * Emogirl793 hugs scary 10:58 Toy Føxy 10:58 * Emogirl793 hugs mangly 10:58 * Scaryreader12 hugs Emo back 10:58 Yes I noticed 10:58 * Scaryreader12 noms on my paw 10:59 pizza 10:59 Cuddles is my hyper friend lol 11:02 ded 11:02 chat 11:02 So ded. 11:03 RIP. 11:03 * Scaryreader12 owo 11:03 this guys so weird on meow chat >.< 11:04 2123 edits until the 10000 edit 11:04 Bye. 11:04 then the special 10000 edits blog 11:05 * Emogirl793 walks around ded chat 11:06 * Manglytyg stabs ded chat 11:06 Cause it is ded sigh 11:06 chat is now deader 11:06 Not really 11:06 ehh 11:07 Although meh 11:09 -3- 11:10 -3- 11:10 -3- 11:10 -facepalms- 11:10 * Scaryreader12 falls asleep 11:11 * Emogirl793 puts a blanket over scary 11:11 * Manglytyg falls asleep 11:11 11:11 * Emogirl793 puts a blanket over mangly 11:12 .o. 11:13 yay 11:13 * Scaryreader12 wakes up 11:13 ah ok 11:14 * Manglytyg runs to scary o3o 11:14 * Emogirl793 runs after mangly 11:14 lol 11:15 XD 11:15 Yeah 11:16 Mhm 11:16 * Scaryreader12 o3o 11:16 o.o 11:16 * Scaryreader12 o.o 11:17 * Emogirl793 ��.�� 11:17 * Scaryreader12 O.O 11:17 0.0 11:18 * Scaryreader12 >.< 11:18 o3o 11:18 * Emogirl793 ⛄️.⛄️ 11:18 * Scaryreader12 whimpers 11:18 * Emogirl793 walks to scary 11:18 * Scaryreader12 o.o 11:19 ok 11:19 * Scaryreader12 feels scared 11:19 * Emogirl793 gives scary a cookie and hug 11:20 * Scaryreader12 eats the cookie 11:20 cookieeeee 11:21 * Scaryreader12 "Cookie!" 11:21 cookie 11:21 * Scaryreader12 -3- 11:21 * Scaryreader12 crosses arms -3- 11:22 * Manglytyg gives scary a cookie o3o 11:22 * Emogirl793 lays down 11:22 * Scaryreader12 eats the xookie 11:22 WEEGEEE 11:22 hey 11:22 * Emogirl793 huggles weegee 11:23 * Scaryreader12 hugs Weegee o3o 11:23 * Manglytyg hugs em o3o 11:23 * Weegeespider ish triple hugged 11:23 XD 11:23 * Scaryreader12 o3o 11:23 XD 11:23 * Scaryreader12 "Youre a special guest." o3o 11:23 hello everyone 11:23 heyooo 11:23 * Scaryreader12 "Hi Weegee." 11:24 HeyMan 11:24 * Scaryreader12 hops on the ceiling and stays there 11:24 * Emogirl793 hops next to scary 11:24 cute 11:24 * Scaryreader12 looks at Emo o3o 11:25 dawww 11:25 * Emogirl793 hops down 11:26 * Scaryreader12 looks around,hops on Emo's hand 11:26 * Emogirl793 jumps on manglys back "adventureeeeee" 11:26 * Manglytyg hops next to scary o3o 11:26 an adventure 11:26 yeeaaaaahhhhhh 11:27 hey DF 11:27 Hi. 11:27 Heeengh 11:28 Heyyyyy 11:28 * Emogirl793 makes weegee into a kite and flys it 11:29 XD 11:29 XD 11:30 I HATE MY RINGER ON MY PHONE AGHHHH 11:31 * Scaryreader12 acts adorable o3o 11:31 Advice from a friend GJ when someone doesn't like your game the best thing you can do is just ignore them 11:31 Weegee whyyyyy 11:31 nuuu 11:31 >.< 11:32 XD 11:32 * Manglytyg acts adorable 11:32 He ruined Cinderella 11:32 * Scaryreader12 pets Mangly 11:33 * Manglytyg wags 11:34 * Manglytyg hugs GJ 11:35 * Manglytyg licks scary o3o 2015 09 21